


Ripe & Ruined

by ElizabethMcFuckerton



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A/A/O dynamics - I just made it a thing, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Other, Sex, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - F/M/M, Workplace Sex, as in Rey is devoted to fucking both Ben and Kylo, breylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethMcFuckerton/pseuds/ElizabethMcFuckerton
Summary: 3 days. 2 alphas. 1 omega.A sweet, hot mess.





	1. don't breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dub-con is another name for non-con & non-con fantasy is normal don't @ me. don't like don't read, we who like it are legion.

* * *

Snap and Tallie are talking, but it's distant. 

Like someone's turned down the volume, muted life. All she can see is the platter of sticky donuts piled high in the center of the long table, glistening under the bright conference room lights.

Coconut. Shaved and white, rolled generously. Pink frosted. Smooth as fondant, candy-colored and hypnotic. Maple. Cookie crumbled. Powdered sugar thick as perfect fallen snow. Her eyes rove the stack slowly. They all look delicious, and Rey is so hungry.

Her stomach growls. She looks away, crosses her legs. 

"Rey?"

Her eyes shoot to Kylo. He's too tall to be standing, imposing even when he's seated. There's no need to make a show of his impressive height, towering over Rey, seated at the conference room table. 

Her cheeks heat with shame, and she clears her throat. How long has she been daydreaming?

"Yes?"

Kylo's eyes narrow briefly. He tilts his head, brows knitting as he regards her. He holds up a clipboard.

"I said, what do you think of the proposal?"

"Proposal?" She swallows. _Fuck._ "Oh. Um - " Her eyes fly to Tallie, who stands quietly, watching for Rey's response behind Kylo. _Shit._

"Oh! Good. Yes, good." 

Tallie turns, clicking through the next two PowerPoint slides, and Rey smiles at her encouragingly.

Her stomach growls again. It's insistent and noisy, and she presses a hand to her belly to muffle the sound. She'll need to remember to eat before the next team meeting. Choke down a smoothie, treat herself to a latte and croissant - anything but the nagging hunger she's wresting to stifle.   
She glances up at Kylo, still standing in front of her. 

Rey frowns.   
He's too goddamned tall. Thoughtless asshole. He's built like a Mac truck, condescending as a crowned prince. All haughty confidence, like he knows he can have any woman he wants - any man he wants, likely, too. Nothing like his twin brother, Ben, who wears his strength like a burden to apologize for. Dimples when he smiles shyly, eyebrows that raise in plea, instead of challenge. 

Craning her neck around Kylo, she clucks her tongue. Maybe if he hears her annoyance he'll get the picture and move, but no. His feet are cemented in front of her, back to the overhead projection of Snap and Tallie's comprehensive plan.   
_Fucking hell_ \-   
  
"Would you sit?" she hisses, meeting his eyes. 

They're dark, his eyes. Clouding, like he's thinking. He's studying her, frozen to the spot. She can't catch his eye, can't make him look at her in the face. His gaze flits over her like a bee hovering above a flower, searching. Her belly churns, demanding and hot. The flood of desperation makes her lips part, and in a heartbeat she realizes - the food will not suffice. 

  
Not for _this._

"Would I - " His nostrils flare, knuckles white around the clipboard. He's impossibly tall. Foreboding coils in his arms, jaw twitching, eyes dilating. Rey feels it the moment his scent spikes. Dark as sin, a black heart. Honeyed threats and cursed promises sweetened with beautiful lies. They wind around him like invisible vines, dragging her to him.   
  
Rey sits up straighter in her chair, hands tightening on the armrests while Tallie and Snap speak to the team. Poe grabs a donut and tears a bite, speaks with a mouth half-full, and the room erupts in good-natured chuckles. She wishes anything would taste as good as the treat in Poe's hand looks, but she knows better. 

She's too hungry with no clue how to get full. 

Wrapping arms around her waist, she watches Kylo's eyes as they drift over her body. Down her ivory Swiss dot blouse, over her linen oatmeal trousers. His gaze roves her sleeveless arms until she shivers, tingling with goosebumps. Warmth climbs from her pussy to her spine, seeping into her limbs, staining her with heat like spilled red wine. 

"Sit," she whispers. Kylo's head snaps straight ahead, meeting her eyes. 

"Say please." The corner of his lips tug into a smirk, and Rey's belly flips. _Disloyal, belligerent, blasphemous stomach, of all the alpha asshole jerkfaces to -_

She tightens her grip on the armrests, tucks a foot behind a rung of her chair. Nothing could wedge between these legs. 

_"Sit."_

"Say _please_."

  
The heat in her core could rival the fury in her heart. _Callous, self-righteous, fucking pretentious asshole -_

"If you don't sit down and let me hear the rest of this presentation, I'll go straight to the Board and tell them how impossible you are to work with."

The tall asshole chuckles at her, laughs in the middle of the meeting. Tallie stutters and looks their way before continuing.

"That's nothing my mother and uncle haven't been told before, sweetheart." He sucks a lip into his mouth, teeth digging into the flesh as he shakes his head gently. Long hair scrapes his shirt collar. Rey's eyes fly to his throat, flush rising behind his necktie. "I'll tell the Board they have an omega manager who comes to work without suppressants."

She hooks her ankle behind her chair and clenches her thighs together over her leaking cunt. Her body heat is rising. If he would look away, she could untie the frilly bow at her neck, slide off her kitten heels and pin up her hair. Take this whole event down by five degrees, maybe ten.   
The Board would never understand her need to avoid suppressants, wouldn't care that they make her nauseated, scared she'll never bear a child one day. 

All they'd see was a sex-crazed maniac in heat, looking to fuck her way to the top by bedding the alpha twins who run the company's daily operations. The Solo brothers, broad and thick like matching sex god bookends.   
A small voice inside her argues the Board might be entirely correct. Rey shoves it aside and shakes her hair from her face. 

"I'm not afraid of you, Kylo."

"Maybe you should be."

"Maybe you could shut up and sit down before you cause a scene."

"Is that what you want, Rey?" He takes a step closer, ignoring the team around them. His lips brush her ear. Rey curls around the chair until her hands sting. His scent is liquid gold, pleasure and pain. The fragrance of sex and alpha. Her pussy throbs in time with his low timbre. "Or do you want me to bend you over right here on this table? Bare that ripe pussy to the whole room? Show them how much nectar is dripping from your aching, little cunt?"

Her eyes have slipped closed. 

She breathes through her mouth, leaning towards him. When her eyes slide open, he's walking away.

Rey swallows again, twisting into the conference room chair further. Her nipples tighten, heat rising like a firecracker. Spiraling hotter and hotter, out of control. Sweat tickles her hairline and she glances at the clock. Another hour - she has another _hour_ to go.

She'll never make it. 

"Ben," Kylo shouts into the office. He stands in the open door and motions for his brother. "Come in here, would you?"

Her breaths are labored, teeth clenched to keep from panting. The stupid fucking donuts are still on the table. Rey imagines throwing them at the wall in rage. Every second counts. Her eyes fly around the room - exits and plans tumble through her head in a cacophony of confusion. Finn? No, not Finn. Snap? No, married. Maybe someone she can swipe on an ABO site - no, not enough time. Why hasn't she already set this up? Why hasn't she ordered what she'd need from a hook-up site? Or Amazon? At this point, she needs an alpha cock - or death, whichever comes first.  
Rivulets of sweat trickle between her small tits, dampening the bone-coloured bow on her bra. 

"Sorry, Tallie. Snap," Kylo says, laying a hand on Snap's shoulder. "Let's finish this up in the morning." He looks around the room, laying his tie straighter over his pecs. "Everybody head out. Good work."

Rey's head throbs with the noise of ten people gathering notebooks and pens. Papers flutter, bags zip. Snap scoops up the platter of leftover sweets from the table and Rey looks away, careful not to gag at the drippy mess. 

Poe stands in front of her grinning. He looks at the phone in his hand, texting as he speaks. 

"Hey, Rey. Want to meet at Poor Richard's? Have a couple drinks with me and Finn?"

Her throat works, dry and parched, but no words come. Poe looks up and Kylo speaks.

"Rey's staying late tonight," he says from behind her chair. His deep voice drives through her like a spike. 

Poe opens his mouth to speak, but Kylo cuts him off. "We have a lot to go over. From the presentation. Managerial items. Firings to discuss, who to let go." Rey watches Poe's smile fade. "That kind of thing." 

"Got it," he says, passing Ben in the doorway. "See you tomorrow, Rey."

Tears spring to her eyes. It's too hot. Unbearably hot. And too late. She's melting. Boiling. Dying on the inside, already just a shell waiting to be filled in order to survive. 

"Close the door," Kylo says to Ben.

His heavy hands land softly on Rey's shoulders. She's shaking - when had that started? Kylo's hands should be too hot, but they feel cool and dry. Her hair is damp with perspiration when he lifts it from her neck, blowing on her gland. Her vision whites out and she sighs.

So cool - a fresh wind on glowing coals. It feels glorious. 

"Lock it," Kylo whispers. Rey smiles at the relief, and Kylo blows cold on her throbbing gland again, cool at the juncture of neck and shoulder. 

Ben's shoes appear under her gaze. Brown, she realizes. Lace-up Oxford's versus Kylo's black Tom Fords.

She fumbles with the ties at her neck, gasping and tugging, but Kylo reaches around and unlaces the bow slowly. He unbuttons the top pearl, lightly opening her neckline. Rey fidgets and drags air into her lungs. Her core clenches around itself, seeking balm, and her legs uncross. 

"Kylo, what's going on?" Ben asks.

His deep voice is laced with apprehension. No one as beautiful as Ben could ever be needlessly wicked. Rey will just appeal to him for release, for refuge, for relief...whatever it was she needed and then Ben would fuck her. 

  
No - he would...wait...what does she want, again? 

"Take a deep breath, little brother," Kylo says. His large hands slide over Rey's breasts and she arches her back, seeking pressure. The pain builds until she whimpers, wrapping her hands around the armrests. He kneads her tits over the sheer fabric of her top, plucking at her nipples through her bra. "She's ripe." 

One hand cups her sex through damp pants, the other wraps gently around her throat. 

Ben's eyes roll back and he falls to his knees in front of her. His head is so close to where she needs it, where the tender throbbing of her cunt seeps into her panties. 

"Kylo, we can't," he chokes. He looks at Rey's face and then Kylo's behind her, eyes heavy with worry. "It's wrong. She wouldn't want us to - if she was in her right mind - " 

"Ask her," Kylo murmurs. "Ask her if it's what she wants." His lips skim the shell of Rey's ear and he licks while Ben watches from his knees. "It is. Isn't that right, you sweet, little bad girl? My dirty little slut? Do you want to take two fat knots from your alphas? Let us take care of you?"

Rey meets Ben's eyes and her vision swims with iridescent heat. She nods. Her head wobbles on her shoulders, too heavy. Too hot. 

"See that?" Kylo asks. "She wants us to knot her. At the same time, I'll bet. Isn't that right, omega?" 

Rey nods as her head droops. She's drowning. This is death. 

"Give our sweet little omega what she needs, little brother," Kylo says. His huge hands slide down Rey's thighs, pinning her legs open. "Smell her. Right here in her damp, little fucktoy panties." 

Ben crawls towards Rey and noses at her crotch. He bumps her clit with his nose, licking a stripe up the seam as he groans long and loud. His scent blooms alongside his brother's, a heady musk and spicy blood orange, juicy and sweet and all man.

She'll feel it when he enters her. She's always known he would be big. Always wanted to find out. The line between wanting and resisting narrows to a speck and it floats away on the air between them. 

"That's right," Kylo says quietly.

Rey's head lolls back against his chest. Cool air rushes her fevered skin as Ben tugs pants to her ankles, legs tossed over his broad alpha shoulders. His tongue is inside her, someone's hands on her tits.

"Alpha," she moans, and heaven breaks open on her hot cunt.

"Fuck her little pussy hard with your tongue, Ben. Get her all nice and ready for my cock," Kylo whispers, and Rey hears the smirk in his voice. "Sometimes, you've got to crush the petals hard to release all the fragrance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on _La Femme Damnée_ , 1859 by Nicolas Francois Octave Tassaert 


	2. don't worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> threesome super-dubious dub-con, AKA: non-con, AKA: don't kid yourself, you knew when you clicked it open

It's hot.   
Hotter than sultry, far past simmering. It's boiling hot, and she is a barely-coherant mess. All sticky skin and unbearable flames. She can't make the room stop spinning. Can't make it all slow down. It's swirling, colors and fluorescent overhead lights dancing until she closes her eyes. 

She lays her head against the back of the chair as a cool balm licks up her slit. 

_Yes. Better._

"More," she croaks, or at least she tries. Her voice breaks over even one syllable, twisting into a gasp as a moan at her sticky hole vibrates through her. The promise of relief. 

"Use him," a voice beside her purrs. Her hands are guided into a soft mane of thick hair. When she digs inside and drags the hair closer, the chill of a wet tongue at her slit zig-zags down to her entrance. Lifting her hips to chase the slide, her lips part. The voice beside her hums again, growling a whisper into her ear. "Make him lick you, Omega. Use him to get off and then I'm gonna let him penetrate you with the alpha cock you need. You'd like that. Wouldn't you?"

She turns and nods, eyes closed. The tip of a tongue chased her clit as she grinds, tugging the head into her wet cunt. Hands squeeze her ass. Someone lifts her bottom off the seat and she relaxes. Her body is lifted to the source over and over, a rhythm like she's fucking a rushing stream against her open pussy.

A cold river. It soothes and stretches her open. Her knees fall apart and her lips part. 

"Open up," the voice beside her murmurs. Her eyes are closed, and then they're open. She lifts her weak lids to find a leaking alpha cock, bared for her eyes. Close enough to touch. She opens her mouth and extends her tongue. It doesn't matter whose cock it is - doesn't matter the big body or deep voice it's connected to. She's barely cooled, heat spiraling through her. The slow spread of the work at her pussy rides slowly through her body. 

She draws her mouth open and tastes him. Honey and milk. She needs it inside, wants to lap like a cat. 

"Good omega," the voice croons. "Need a big cock to suck while my brother eats your little cunt. Don't you?" He wraps a hand around the back of her head, guiding himself to the back of her throat. "Yeah." He sounds pleased. Her omega preens, proud and elated.

"Suck - suck - suck," he encourages and Rey bobs on his huge length. When his fingers tangle into her hair, using her the way he wants, she spreads her legs wider around the man between her thighs.

She pulls his tongue against her swollen pussy lips tighter. She hopes he's running out of breath. Hopes he's suffering to breathe, too. She gags on the cock in her mouth and gasps when a rough hand tugs her shirt open, pawing at her modest, white bra. 

"Good girl." He grazes the thin cup of her bra, rubbing until her tight nipples poke back at him through the fabric. The mouth at her core stills, and her scent fills her nostrils when he ascends, leaving huge stripes across her naked breasts. They pop free of her bra, straining for his hungry, wet mouth.

Rey tugs his broad body closer with strong thighs. She lifts and drops his head, tugging by the roots of his hair to make his lick her nipples the way she wants. The better it feels, the more she sucks the twitching cock between her lips.

Her eyes lift.

_Kylo._

He towers over her. His dark eyes sear into hers when he meets her gaze. His brow is furrowed, one hand under her jaw and the other yanking her by the hair while he fucks her open mouth. Her jaw lays in his hand, drool sliding down his shaft.

Shock and reality collide as she tries to swallow. 

_How did they - how did she -_

She hates him. Hates how condescending he always is, how small she feels when he contradicts her at meetings with the Board. Some small part of her knows she shouldn't let him win this game they're playing, already knows he'll be impossible from now on, but the part of her that cares has shrunken so small, so infinitesimally inside her as to disappear completely. The only remnants of her concern are what it might mean to his brother - what he would think if Ben saw her now, giving and receiving oral at the same time from two men.

In her wildest dreams, this is not what Rey had imagined when she'd come to work that morning. 

Her eyes fall, finding his twin standing between her legs.

_Ben - It's Ben._

He's working steadily at her breasts, licking long, cool stripes across her tits. He sucks her tight, painful buds into his mouth one at a time. His movements are worshipful, there's no other way to describe it. Kylo fucks her mouth, unrelenting. Her mouth hangs open, accommodating him and Ben meets her eyes. 

"You want him to make you feel better, don't you, my little girl?" Kylo asks.

He pulls himself from her mouth, wiping the precum and wetness from her lips as she gazes at Ben, unable to break the hold he has on her. The hold he's always had on her. That pull - the connection she feels to him, the one that remains even when office doors and carpeted halls and cubicle walls separate them...it's there. He stares into her eyes and she's never given herself this long to look back before. Always been afraid he'd bolt. Sure no one would understand. Convinced she was beneath the two crowned princes of the corporate empire the Skywalker twin heirs oversaw. 

She stares at Ben, holds his gaze. His eyebrows are raised, almost imploring. 

"Let him fuck your hungry, little pussy," Kylo says softly, "you poor thing." A rumbling sounds from his chest, a groan. "Take his cum and then I'm going to fuck it all up back inside you. Where it belongs."

She nods. Does she nod?

All she knows is her blouse is tugged open completely, skirt rucked up around her waist. Ben's eyes leave her to see the place where he enters her as he fills her slowly, delicious inch by inch. Huge hands grip her hips and then his mouth is on hers as he draws back and moves inside her. The heat slides away. It leaks out of her rapidly, waved away with every bounce of his cock inside her. Ben sucks on her lips and Kylo's hand is between their bodies, pinching at her taut breasts. He squeezes and Ben thrusts. Her mouth springs open widely, pleasure radiating like a spring from her center. 

Her legs wrap around Ben's hips and he stands up, leaning back to watch himself fuck into her. His long cock is wet with her arousal and his own. The scent of blood oranges and juicy apples fills up the room, thick and heady. Ben lifts his dress shirt and Rey's eyes fall to his taut abdomen. The dark hair that leads to the _v_ of his hips. The dark hair at the base of his huge manhood. He's fucking her while he watches himself disappear into her aching pussy. It's almost too much to bear. 

"Come here," Kylo says. He plunders her mouth with his and her eyes slide shut. They fuck her mouth and her cunt, a team. Hands she can't decipher are on her skin, caressing sweetly and twisting punishingly. 

"You want him to come inside you, princess?" Kylo whispers against her lips and she nods, delirious. Ben pounds her harder, moaning and Kylo directs her to his cock, fucking her mouth again. She sucks and licks, pride blooming as he throbs in her mouth. Ben spills into her and Rey looks down at him. She memorizes his face when he comes, the pained look she's caused, the pleasure he feels. He stills, pulling out as the last of his seed drips between them to her hole. His knot is fat and huge. She wants it. She reaches out, deprived. She frowns and Kylo pulls himself from her mouth. 

"You need a knot, don't you, my good, little slut?" If he were any smaller, she wouldn't even feel it when Ben's brother impaled her, but she does. Kylo lifts her hips and thrust into his brother's cum in her pussy, barely waiting before shoving it back inside her. 

Her eyes tear. It's confusing and too much, and she hasn't been knotted. She still needs it. It's hard to answer, she's so confused. She squeezes her eyes closed as Kylo fucks her and tears slip down her cheek, landing in her hair. A sob escapes. Strong hands lift her and Kylo is carrying her while he fucks her. He lays her gently on the conference room table. He's too strong - he shouldn't be able to do that with such ease, but he does. Rey wraps herself around him thankfully and holds tightly while he pummels her body, cursing and groaning into her hair. 

"Little bother," he says. "Come here." 

Rey watches as Kylo tugs his brother's cock to his lips and then he sucks, fucking Rey while he wets Ben's length.   
"Suck," he says to Rey, leading Ben's cock to her mouth, too. She tastes him. Sweet and acid, and her stomach rumbles. Ben gasps, wide-eyed as Kylo fucks her on the table and she sucks their union from his cock. He's already hardening in her mouth further, knot straining for a cunt to fill. 

"Right here," Kylo says. His finger is wet. He slides around Rey's asshole, teasing until she flutters and he slips a digit inside. "You want us both? Don't you?" 

She sucks Ben's cock and moans. Kylo's fingers find her clit and rub circles, fucking her ass and pussy while he touches her. Ben fucks her mouth. Her body rocks as they undulate, driving her across the table while they fill her body from one end to another. "Come on me," Kylo says. "Tell Ben how you like sucking him off." Rey moans and meets Ben's eyes, pulling him inside further and nodding her head while Kylo fucks her over the edge. Her eyes roll back. Goodness sweeps through her and her mouth pops free as she shrieks her climax. 

She floats back down and Kylo smirks at her. Through a haze of want she feels him rocking her body, fucking his fingers into her ass while he thrusts into her cunt. "You want us both to fuck you full of cum and knot you together. Don't you, you sweet, little fucktoy?"

She meets Ben's eyes instead of answering and sees his bobbing cock. She reaches and licks the tip of him, lips blooming around the mushroom head. Ben throbs in her mouth and she pulls him out, licks him ravenously base to tip while she fondles his heavy sac. She squeezes his knot and looks at him, letting all her lust for him over the past year filter through her gaze. She nods. When his breath hitches and her nails graze his knot, Ben meets his brother's eyes. Kylo fucks Rey slow and deep, and grins at his brother. 

"Can she take us both?" Ben asks. 

"Fuck yes, she can." He rolls his hips languidly and smiles down at Rey, tweaking her nipples. "Look how pliant she is. How open. We can fuck her anyway we want to. With anything. Pump as much as hot cum into her needy little holes as we want and she'll still want more. Wants to be dripping with it. Just look at her, Ben. She's ours. To share." 

Rey sees Ben swallow and he licks his lips. His hand comes around his shaft and she watches him move to stand behind his brother. Kylo mounts the table and lifts her legs flat against his chest. Her stockings come to her thighs. Seamed toes point to the ceiling. He bends her in half and his hands wrap around her thighs, tickling her nipples when he thrusts deeply. 

"Fuck," Ben says and her breath catches. A thick cock nudges her ass until she widens and then he sinks inside, next to his brother. Unbearably full. Gasping, Rey scrambles against the conference room table top. 

"Take us both like a good omega," Kylo murmurs. "You're gonna get two knots, you good little girl." 

Rey's eyes roll back. They fuck her together, finding a rhythm. One brother spreads her while another slides out, and they trade places inside her as they bump her womb. "Gonna knot you full of our cum," Kylo says, "and when we're done, we'll take you to my apartment where we can breed you in peace for a few days. Unwind. Make sure we leave you completely satisfied." He accentuates every word with a thrust. Ben moans behind him and comes inside, and Kylo grins and follow suit, eyes on Rey while he pours into her. Twin knots catch and throb, dumping cum into her holes and the heat is gone. Fresh, cold breeze blows up into her.

_Relief._

_Precious relief_. 

The room stills. 

It's over. They've fucked her. They're knotted.

Rey opens her eyes. Ben's forehead rests on his bother's shoulder and Kylo smiles down at her with a hard glimmer in his eyes. Ire raises in her chest. Anger swells. He's used her. Maybe had this planned all along. He looks down at her like a panther stalking prey, a sleek predator gazing down at captured dinner. He seems too pleased. Dread and shame coil in her head and a spasm in her ass reminds her they're still fucking her, still tethered to her with big, hot cocks. A pair of knots she's taken. She wanted. Her heart sinks.

What's been done cannot ever be undone, now. 

Ben pulls out first, meeting Rey's eyes sheepishly. He tucks his shirt into his destroyed trousers. Kylo helps Rey sit up and bats her hand away when she moves to button her blouse. "Uh uh uh," he tuts. "Your hands are shaking." 

He draws her skirt to her knees and scoops her into his arms bridal style. Rey wraps her arms around Kylo's neck and looks over his shoulder at Ben who turns off the lights when they leave. "Grab the keys to my car from my desk, would you, Ben?" he calls as he strides to the elevator. The office is mercifully empty. Absently, Rey wonders if she's worked her last day at this company already without realizing it at the time. It's all changed and it's her fault. Suppressants would have helped, she remembers, but watching Ben run a hand through his hair, she wonders whether that's even true. 

Cum slips into her panties and Kylo's nostrils flare. Heat pools in her gut, climbing her ribs like a ladder. 

"Time to get you into bed, omega," he says. The doors slide closed around them, Rey in Kylo's arms, loose as a rag doll beside Ben. "Ben will drive. And I'll take care of you on the way, pretty baby. Don't worry."


End file.
